


To My Dearest Son

by dreamingcicadas



Series: Daemon!Noctis AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BUT WITH KITTY TENDENCIES, Daemon!Noct AU, Freeform, Gen, beans, heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GAMEA what if scenario if Noctis never went to Tenebrae to get healed, and the implications of his afflictions.Possibly multichaptered series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



Regis peered into Noctis’ eyes which were alight with a red glow. They weren’t the same he was born with, but nonetheless they belonged to his son. Slitted pupils blew up to large saucers and Noctis curiously poked his nose with a clawed-tip finger, drawing back when they beaded up with blood.

 

After the Marilith attacked his son this is what happened. Clarus had urged him to make haste to Tenebrae so that the Oracle could purge the scourge. But Clarus was wrong.

 

This was his son.

 

It was cruel to humor but Regis did so anyway. Maybe this could give Noctis another chance aside from being a sacrificial lamb. His son shouldn’t have to succumb to the prophesied fate when the hour came. He should build his own destiny.

 

When the royal physician examined him, with a click of his pen the man rose to his feet and nodded to the king. “ Your son should be fine.”

 

His little boy flapped jubilantly away about all these new sights and sounds that bombarded his senses. Noctis had pulled his father away in an exciting crayon retelling. Regis knew then.

 

It would be okay.

 

\--

 

The Astrals had other plans. One night Regis awoke with a jolt, the air crackling with waves of magic. His bones creaked and popped as he ran to Noctis’ bedchambers, air burning like fire in his lungs. Maintaining the wall had done such a number to his body, and if the graying hair wasn’t obvious enough, then being winded by a short sprint  _ was.  _ As he drew closer to Noctis’ room, he nearly slipped on ice. 

 

He threw open the doors and braced against the gusts of wind that pushed against him. One step in and he was already in a foot deep of snow, the cold wetness seeping into his clothes as it rose to his knees. Noctis looked unaffected by the blizzard storming around him, and there, caressing his crystalline face stood a black haired woman. 

 

When her eyes opened the world stilled. He recognized that face, that was the messenger of the Oracle. But it didn’t make sense, even divine messengers didn’t have  _ that _ much power. 

 

And then it did.

 

Regis was screaming on the top of his lungs, seething with a white hot rage. “ You will not take him, he is not gone!” 

 

She strided towards him, but unlike Regis she left no trace of herself in the snow like if she was floating in air. He splayed out his fingers, the ring of Lucii burning on his hand. The messenger cocked her head at him and smiled. “ O’ King of the Stone, a sad fate indeed.”

  
  


Gentiana turned back to the sleeping form of the chosen, and frowned. “ We do not wish to start over, but if the scourge is not cleansed--”

 

“ And why should it be _ , _ ” he screamed, “ Let us also not ignore the fact daemons  _ are _ humans, would the Six be so apt to explain the pernicious details?” Regis flared. He was already a dead man walking, so what could a few more nails in the coffin do? 

 

The snow shattered into dust as if the entire thing was an illusion. Gentiana looked sad whenshe turned back to Noctis. Regis rushed to where his son laid and cradled him in his arms. “  _ Were _ , my king.” 

 

Noctis was so cold in his arms. So, so, cold. 

 

Gentiana’s frown deepened, “ Maybe there is another way.” 

 

\--

 

They just finished a strenuous training session and it was Gladiolus’ treat. Insomnia had quite a few burger chains, but the Crowe’s Nest reigned supreme. As they stood on line, Noctis dismally eyed the menu. When Gladiolus caught wind of the prince’s dour mood he came to investigate. With a hearty laugh he slapped Noctis’ back hard. 

 

They didn’t have a vegetarian menu. 

 

In the short few years Noctis had lived with his affliction, he gained a near-mastery over illusionary magic, so that any undesirable traits do not manifest. Right now it was hard to concentrate with his stomach rumbling. 

 

“ Uh, Noctis.” Gladiolus leaned in with a whisper and Noctis flushed a bright pink, his tail curling between his legs. 

 

He refocused his balance, working on hiding the daemon part of him. He removed his baseball cap and fidgeted with it, and when he looked down again the tail was gone. 

 

Gladio slung a shoulder around his thin frame, “ I don’t get it, why not try a hamburger?”

 

“Any kind of meat makes me feel funny, and besides,” Noctis cleared his throat, pushing Gladiolus off him. “ Dad thinks being a vegetarian is pretty cool.”

“ Didn’t you just turn fifteen? Why are you still looking for his approval?” Gladio teased, and ruffled his hair to make clear it was only a joke. “ Alright let me go grab something and we’ll go somewhere else.”

 

“ I thought I was your prince,” said Noctis, which was apparently another knee-slapper for the older man. This time Gladiolus elbowed him sharply, and with a nod he said, “ You know our agreed terms.”

 

“ Yea, yea, when I beat you in a match,” he grumbled.

 

When Gladiolus got his order, Noctis picked his favorite take-out place. It was a strictly meat-free establishment and had all the superfood varieties Noctis had spent so many hours researching the internet for: Kale, açaí--all of them. The restaurant overlooked the fact that Gladiolus had brought in his double-decker to chow down on. And seeing that the owner shared an over the top smile, it probably because the intimidating man also accompanied the crowned prince. Bad PR and all that.

 

“ You and your beans,” Gladiolus said in distaste.

 

“ There’s nothing wrong with them.” 

 

Gladiolus took a bite out of his own sandwich and Noctis mimicked the same expression Gladiolus wore before. His voice was muffled when he talked. “ I bet in some weird parallel universe you hate beans.”

 

“ That was out of the blue,” Noctis said, spooning some into his mouth.

 

“ I was reading a few theories and all that,” He said, waving a hand. Another sloppy bite. “ Maybe carrots too.”

 

“ Well it’s a good thing I don’t live in that world. Wouldn’t even know how to function.” Noctis shivered.

 

\--

 

He didn’t even know what the Oracle looked like, so Noctis was more than upset to find out that he was being sold off as political collateral for some peace treaty. Ignis checked through the apartment one last time to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything and Noctis twirled the carbuncle armature in his hand.

 

Donned in all rebellious black with his hair elegantly disheveled Noctis walked to the passenger seat of Ignis’ car. This was the last time he’d see any of this, huh.

 

The king looked over him as Noctis made too low of a bow. His father sighed and the prince grinned in return. Drautos helped King Regis step down from the dais, and Noctis eyed how hard he was leaning on the cane. 

 

He stepped forward more respectfully this time. His dad clapped his hands on his shoulder and looked over him. 

 

“ Are you sure you don’t want me to stay for the peace treaty signing? I can help.” 

 

“ It’s fine,” he said. His father’s eyes crinkled into a smile but something about it bothered Noct. “ Just boring politics, my son.”

 

Noctis eased into a careful mask of apathy he learned how to wear like he did with his illusionary magic. He turned to leave, but his father shot a hand out to stop him. “ Walk tall, my son.” 

 

“ Right,” Noctis glanced back at his friends. Regis continued, “ And be careful. Hunters may not be so forgiving to your condition.”  

 

At this, Noctis rolled his eyes. “  _ Right.  _ Drautos take care of him, will you?” 

 

After a few more parting words that Noctis simply tuned out, something about friendship and guiding--they were off on the road, riding in his dad’s car. 


	2. Chapter 2

He and Cor never got along. The man regarded Noctis with a piercing coldness that ensured any time they spent together was cut short. Noct wasn’t an idiot, he knew it was because the star scourge was rooted deeply into him. Knew Cor saw how the shadows twisted for him, knew how Noctis would sometimes accidentally slip up during his training sessions. To the Marshal he was not the prince, he was a liability. 

_ A danger to the King. _

The roadtrip did a lot of good for Noctis despite it being the most obvious political ploy ever. Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were quickly becoming the world to him, especially when more often than not many people treated him similar to Cor. Not only that, he was Lucis’ first ever case that suggested a human-daemon link, and many criticized his father refusing for him to be probed like a labrat. Noct was thankful for that atleast.

While this journey had opened many freedoms to him where Insomnia did not, never in his life did he wish to see it burn to ashes. When the Immortal called him, imperial fleets flew above them and Noctis felt himself slowly unravel. 

“ Uh Noct.” Prompto meekly pointed, and Noctis turned around a little too quickly. Blood was rushing to his ears and he looked down to clawed hands. Before he realized it, he roared out the rage bubbling deep inside of him. “ What’s the  _ fucking point _ , Prompto.”

Ignis warily approached him and Gladiolus eyed him with a warning that spoke volumes if he dared to continue down this path. It was when he inhaled a unsteady breath did he realize how badly he was shaking. Noctis closed his eyes searching for his focus and when he opened them again Gladio had gave an affirmative nod.

They reached Hammerhead in silence, Noctis pressing himself against the corner of the car, trying to curl smaller and smaller into himself. Over and over he replayed every stupid thing he ever said to his dad and wished desperately that when they met up with Cor his father was there to surprise him. The shaking didn’t stop and soon enough his vision was starting to spot. 

He bolted awake when Gladiolus shook him gruffly. His tail curled around him and he knew what he had to do. Things would not go well if Cor saw him like this. 

The Marshal stood near the RV they rented a few nights ago. His back was wide, imposing and Noctis swallowed hard, slowing his pace so that Gladiolus and Ignis could take the lead. Cor turned around, his gaze landing directly on Noctis and the prince froze in place. “ Great,” he said, “It’s time to move boys.” 

Night was edging closer to the horizon. The streetlights that dotted along the expansive highways flickered on in unison, but the group followed the older man diligently to whatever destination he had in mind. Besides, daemons didn’t bother them as Noctis made an effort to befriend every red giant they met. Small skirmishes would flurry up here and there and Cor would cut into their adversaries before anyone else knew about it. Though, sometimes the man would hang back to observe the battles, more than likely evaluating their skill. In one of them the number of MT units were an overwhelmingly  ratio of twenty to five so Noctis threw his Engine blade at a nearby cliff. When he landed on his feet, he was relieved to see it was a high enough vantage point for him to regroup his thoughts and formulate a new plan of action. 

Instead of warpstriking back, Noctis dived into one of the shadows nearby. He curled around one of the soldiers, curving his dagger into the crook of its neck. He allowed the darkness to twist over his blade and hooked it into the open gash before slinging the unit at a group of MT soldiers. He hollered at Gladio and Ignis to disperse, counting the seconds on his fingers before the shadows erupted into tendrils, swallowing everything it touched before returning to oblivion. 

The battle ended with Prompto whooping his cheers, throwing his pistol up into the air and catching it with ease. Cor had rejoined them, patting the blonde on the shoulder, “ Good work, Prompto.”

Noctis bit back some of the jealousy that had sparked from that comment. Prompto needed the confidence boosts anyway. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Cor splayed out his fingers over the tomb of Noctis’ ancestors. The ornamental weapon gripped by the stone hands on the coffin vibrated with a power he could already sense. But it felt like a stone dropped into the pit of his stomach like it had already passed judgement.

The blade rose to the air, glowing a bright blue similar to how his father’s blade twirled around him when the Marilith had attacked. He recalled a time where his own eyes shone in that familiar color. To his surprise, it flickered to red and pierced into him. Blood blossomed from the wound in his chest, dropping onto the floor as he took a few steps back. It burned so bad, like the one time Noctis accidentally spilled a holy remedy on his skin. 

With a deep guttural growl, he pulled out the weapon. The wound did not heal as fast as it should have, but Noctis didn’t care. Everyone around him gaped, except for Cor who looked away with a pained expression. His balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the sarcophagus, screaming. Noctis’ voice carried an echo to it, “ How can I protect my people if I can’t even do this!?”

“ Calm down buddy, there are other ways we can this--right,” Prompto started, but Noctis was falling deeper into despair. 

He felt the illusion shatter completely, his horns twisting out as he sunk his head into his claws. Everything was spinning around him. He wiped at his eyes, not surprised to see that awful viscous black smear onto the normal parts of his skin. 

Noctis bristled up as Gladiolus approached him. He felt trapped in here, like the walls were folding in on themselves. “ Stay with us Noct.” 

Noctis felt another growl bubble up and then he blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh sphaghettios

When the world came back to focus, Prompto was leaning in front of him waving his hands. Noctis may have understood the enthusiasm but the words carrying them still didn’t register. He sat up and grimaced, unsure if his body was this sore as before.  The last thing he remembered was being in the royal tomb and embarrassingly losing check over his emotions. The bed smelled of mothballs and dust bunnies and his eyes trailed across the peeling wallpaper to the dartboard that hung slightly ajar. He flinched when a dart landed directly on bullseye, realizing it was still in use by Gladiolus’ handiwork.

Prompto had skidded into his vision, nearly dropping a water bottle or two on the way back.

“ Where’s Specs?” He croaked, grabbing a water bottle from Prom’s hand. Noct raised an eyebrow at Prompto’s timid smile, the blonde’s lips were nearly a tense line. A few moments later, Noctis understood why.

“He’s out getting supplies with Cor, the Marshal decided he’s staying with us.” Noctis nearly choked. Spinning to his feet,  a wave of vertigo washed over him and he found himself gripping the railing to the bed. Nausea overcame him and Gladiolus brought over a garbage bin in case he needed it.

He eyed Gladiolus, searching for any sign that this was some prank but the man carried a too serious disposition. “ This some kind of joke?”

“ I know you don’t like the man, but cut him some slack.” Gladiolus ruffled Noctis’ hair and the prince slowly sat back down, the nausea still not completely abated. The other man sighed, crossing his arms. “ If it weren’t for Cor, you’d wake up with our blood on your hands.”

Prompto immediately shot up to his defense, albeit weakly. “ Woah, isn’t that a little harsh man?”

“ No,”Gladiolus said. Noctis gripped his the fabric of his pants tighter. When Noctis looked up again, Gladiolus averted his gaze. “ He needs to hear it.”

“ Oh, I get it now,” Noct’s lips shot up in a mirthless smile as he slapped his hands against his legs, standing to his feet. “ I need some air.”

The other two seemed frozen in place as Noctis grabbed his jacket hanging from a chair and slung it over his shoulders. When he opened the door, he was met face to face with Cor. Silence filled the air and Noctis closed his eyes, brushing past the older man and Ignis.

 

\--

 

The town outside the motel was sizeable enough, but not as big as Insomnia. He heard Lestallum was the closest thing to  respectable civilization, but they had long ways to go until they reached that. He turned another corner, hand sliding against the plaster of the buildings. Quickly, Noct spun into an alleyway, a tactic he learned years ago to shake off anyone who might have been trailing him. Noct assumed it was probably one of the guys and prayed it wasn’t Cor. After crossing a few more side-streets it felt like he finally shook off his pursuer, and the prince made his way to the outskirts.

It was a full moon but Noctis needn’t the light to trek the landscape. Prompto often complained that his eyes reflected against the flash of the camera, ruining most of his night-themed photos.  Noctis slid down a steep hill with some rubble and dirt following suit. Ignis would surely scold him later, but for now this was okay.  

Long ago, Noctis discovered only he and the daemons were able to see the unseen lines that traced against the dark of night. And when he followed these leylines that only appeared during dusk and beyond did he meet others of his kind. Noctis never understood what made him so different compared to all the others bearing the same affliction.  

As he stood at the crossroads some curious imps twinkled into existence. The smile reached up to his eyes when he recognized they were long-standing friends, going way back to the start of this journey. The world of shadows held no structure and all its inhabitants remained transient as the ocean tides. Noct couldn’t count how many times he offended a red giant for another, though, to be fair they all looked the same.

“ It’s Noct,” one greeted, saying his name in an archaic language only he could understand. He sat crossed-legged, petting one of shadow panthers that nuzzled into his shoulder earlier. “ Do you have a story for us?”

“ Can you retell the one about the bunny in the moon?” One eagerly asked before Noctis even got the chance to respond. Noct laughed.

“ You really like my dad’s stories, don’t you?” The imp nodded, flashing its fangs wide in a grin. Noctis’ gaze lingered on the daemon before he shifted it back to the moon, he smile slowly falling. “ Maybe not today, big bro isn’t feeling so well.”

He was met with a chorus of disappointment, which made him laugh harder than before. They were all children before the scourge turned them. When Noctis realized that, he ensured to bring bits and pieces of his own childhood so that they could all share what never was.  Another Imp tackled him from his blindside, crawling all over him. “ Hey, get off!”

This felt nice, like he belonged.

When the imp jumped to the front of him, its skull was pierced by a long katana. Noctis flinched back and turned his head from where the Marshal threw the blade. Standing squared, Cor looked absolutely livid. All the daemons dispersed into clouds of wisp, some crying out in fear as they fled.

“ Why would you do that!?” Noctis cried, rising to his feet. Cor summoned his blade to his side and readied his stance again. It dawned upon Noct that it was only them--that Cor was readying his weapon _at_ him.

“ Doing my job, slaying a monster when I see one,” He said, hand hovering over the hilt of his katana. Noctis wondered if he would share the same fate as the daemon but brandished a blade of his own from his armiger.

“ Ironic,” Noctis said.

“ Indeed it is,” Cor responded with a swoop of his blade, knicking Noctis’ skin. If he moved any moment later Noctis wouldn't have been alive. He gripped at his sides, they suddenly felt like they were on fire. He pulled back in surprise, his palm covered with blood.

“ Prince Noctis,” Cor boomed, aiming his blade at him. Noctis’ heart thumped against his chest.  His grip on the engine blade loosened as he stumbled back. Each word was enunciated with demeaning vitriol. “ You have failed in the eyes of your ancestor and it is my duty to put you down.”

Noctis found it getting harder to breath, tears stinging at his eyes.

“ That’s _enough!”_ Called out another voice. A greatsword had smashed between them, and Gladiolus stood up from the rubble. Prompto and Ignis entered the fray shortly after, flanking Noctis’ sides. “ You can’t pass judgement in a day’s time, Leonis.”

“ We all witnessed what happened.”

“ That doesn’t mean jack shit, I raised Noct and you didn’t. I think my word has more say than some dead ancestor,” Gladiolus roared, raising his own blade at Cor.

“ I wonder if there are such things as dead sticks, because there might be one up their ass,” Prompto chimed in, Ignis agreed.

After a few long moments, Cor sheathed his weapon. “ Fine, I will meet you back at the motel,” he said.All four sighed in relief.

“ But,” Cor said, not turning. “ I’m giving you one more chance, Prince.”

After the Marshal disappeared off in the distance, Ignis examined all of Noctis. “ I see your injuries from before haven’t healed,” he said, pouring a hi-potion over the more serious of the wounds. Noctis grimaced, the potion’s sting biting into him.

“ From before? When?” Ignis gave him a curious look but Prompto was on top of it.

“ You went full monster mode back at the tomb and we had to stop you,” the gunner of their group supplied. Ignis nodded, adding in his own conjecture, “ It’s as he says.”

“ Maybe Cor’s right, maybe I am a monster,” Noctis said rubbing his eyes. He rarely blacked out, being able to count each incident on one hand. But what the others told him about this side he didn’t know about himself, well, it wasn’t pretty. The prince snuck into the classified files his father desperately tried to keep from him and read up on all the details. It made him sick to his stomach, apparently he ripped the heart out of Glaive, one of Insomnia’s best.

His primary care provider discovered that a carnivorous diet increased the risk, so Noct saw to rid himself of such a diet. Every now and then, he felt the more damning symptoms of the scourge, clawing at his consciousness and demanding that he sate that hunger. But he knew if he did, he would never turn back.

Gladiolus punched his shoulder and gruffly said, “ Don’t make me regret my words.”

“ Yea, yea, sure big guy,” Noctis smiled, unconfident.

**Author's Note:**

> NICKOFHEARTS HAD THE GREAT IDEA OF NOCTIS BEING A VEGETARIAN TO MAKE SURE HIS BAD DAEMON SIDE DIDN'T GO OUT CONTROL AND I THINK THAT IS ADORABLE.
> 
> i should note this isnt the actual daemon!noct series i have been writing but LOOk.


End file.
